The Attachment Complication
by bittuursweet
Summary: Amy's acting so weird that day. What was she planning? A ShAmy short story. (Hint: The cover has something to do with it.)
1. Chapter 1: Sheldon's POV

**A/N: Hi!! Hehe. This idea was inspired by a selfie of Mayim(Amy), John Ross Bowie(Barry Kripke) Kevin Sussman(Stuart). Haha! Of course, I love me a jealous Sheldon because he's too cute. This is the first of the three or maybe four chapters of this story. Enjoy! :D**

 **Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**

 **Again:**

 **I own nothing, everything about The Big Bang Theory belongs to Bill Prady, and Chuck Lorre, and Warner Bros.**

 **SHELDON'S POV**

It was during lunch time when Sheldon saw it.

Amy and Barry Kripke, his worst nemesis, sitting together and laughing at something he's sure is pathetically unfunny and a joke where you won't learn anything.

He felt weird, he felt his face becoming hotter; he felt angry and annoyed. And he didn't know why. All the chatting in their table between the guys were not heard as he only focused on the smiles and laughs of his bethroted and nemesis. He decided to just brush off the feeling but he can't stop stealing glances at Amy's table. He wanted to go there, to pull Amy to their table, away from Kripke, but he knows that it will just anger her as they've already fought over him bothering her during lunch while she's with her colleagues.

 ** _But Barry isn't her colleague, right? He's not even in the neurobiology department, so why are they even having lunch together? And why is it the only two of them?_**

Feeling frustrated and once again feeling his face getting hot, he finally grabbed his lunch tray and approached Amy Kripke, not hearing the rest of the guys calling him.

"Hello, Amy. Kripke." he greeted

"Cooper!! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kripke said

"I'm not here for you, I'm here to speak with my fiancé."

Sheldon hissed, putting an emphasis on the word fiancé so that Kripke will know his place.

But Kripke just rolled his eyes at him.

"Sheldon, what are you doing here? We didn't schedule our lunch together today. And I'm kind of in the middle of a meeting." Amy said, sounding kind of annoyed but feeling a little happy because Sheldon never calls her "fiancé" and this was the first time that he did.

"Well can't a guy surpise his bethroted and have an impromptu lunch date with her?" he asked, hoping that Amy will leave Barry to have lunch with him.

Amy felt butterflies on her stomach. She knows how Sheldon loves his schedules; and now he wants to have an impromptu lunch date with her? She wondered.

Although they've been living together for almost a year now, Sheldon can't help but miss Amy while they're working. He just wants to spend the whole day with her – her scent, her eyes, her body, and everything about her. It makes him feel warm and fuzzy and he loves that feeling. He loves staring into her eyes; watching her be fascinated by the documentaries that they watch; singing along to classical music and songs of Neil Diamond.

"But Sheldon, can't you see I'm in the middle of a meeting? I'll talk to you later, alright?" Amy said, cutting off his daydream.

"Fine." Sheldon finally said and is relieved that Amy gave him a smile and slightly touched his arms. He knows he can't resist her and he don't like it if she gets mad at him. He doesn't like them fighting, he loves Amy too much that it hurts him when he they do.

And so with a heavy heart, he went back to their table and sat absentmindedly while waiting for time to slowly go by until he can finally go home and be with his Amy.

Time couldn't go by any faster. And when it's finally time to go home, he went to Amy's lab to go get her, only to see that she wasn't there.

 ** _Where is she? Why didn't she tell me where she was going and that she's not coming home with me?!_**

He tried texting her, but to no avail. He tried calling her, but she wasn't answering. He was starting to get worried.

But he felt really sad and annoyed and kind of angry at Amy for not calling him.

 ** _What if something bad happens to her?!_**

He already miss her so bad and yet he still can't be with her on the ride home.

He didn't want to sound too clingy, and he knows that Amy is responsible enough to let him know what she's been up to. He'll just have to check if she's already at home.

He asked Leonard instead to drive him but he also wanted to quickly stop by the comic book store;

 ** _Maybe a few new comic books will make me feel better_** , he thought.

But he was wrong.

Arriving at the comic book store, he finally saw Amy. But he wasn't happy at the sight that welcomed him – Amy was leaning on the glass counter, talking to Stuart, with a big smile on her face. He clenched his fist.

 ** _What are they doing? Why is she here? Why didn't she tell me that she'd be here? And why is she in that position? Highlighting her perfectly round bottom and her bosoms. Can't she see that other weird men will ogle at her in this place?_**

And he was right – he looked around the store and he can see that other men are staring at his fiancé's bottom. And so he quickly stood behind her to cover her and glared at Stuart.

Startled, Amy stood up straight and turned around – their faces now really close to each other that Sheldon fell in love again with her emerald green eyes and almost forgot that he was mad.

"Amy, why are you here?" he blatantly said. Focusing on Kolinahr to distract himself of the thought that Amy's body was close to his and trying not to imagine touching her and kissing her.

"N-nothing Sheldon. I was just getting something from Stuart." she stuttered.

Sheldon raised his eyebrow. **_Why is she acting so weird?_**

 ** _And why does she smell extra pleasant today?_** He wondered, as he took in the vanilla-like scent that he loves so much that naturally comes from her and the smell of her dandruff shampoo.

"Come on, let's go home." Amy softly smiled while taking his hand, which of course, Sheldon couldn't resist so he followed her into the car; forgetting that Leonard was there and that he wanted to buy new comic books.

The car ride home was awkwardly silent. Sheldon felt suspicious that Amy stuttered and couldn't tell him what she was doing there. She hated comic books, she called them "childish" and "lame". Why was she there? Definitely not to buy comic books or action figures.

 ** _Was she there for Stuart?_** He felt his blood boiling again. **_What would she need from him?_**

He was so angry that he didn't realize that he flinched when Amy reached out to hold his hand while they were at a stoplight.

He saw the hurt in Amy's eyes and immediately felt guilty so he reached out to hold her hand, entwining his fingers into hers and gently stroking them for reassurance.

"I'm sorry I didn't text you that I went out early; I was really busy with work and I needed to get something from Stuart." Amy whispered.

"Why couldn't I call you?" he asked, sounding a little angrier than he planned to be.

"My phone was on Do Not Disturb mode. I'm

really sorry." Amy said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before continuing to drive.

Sheldon just smiled weakly, with worries still clouding around his mind.

 **A/N: Hmm.. I wonder what Amy's up to? ;) Let me know what you guys think! If you know what Amy's up to haha!**

 **The next chapter's Amy's POV and I'll try to post it soon :)**

 **Leave a review, it's much appreciated. Follow this story so you'll be the first ones to know when I update! Thank youuuu.**

 **PS; I know, a little OOC for Sheldon but we all know he's secretly head over heels for his Amy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Amy's POV

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter!! It really means a lot to me and it motivates me to keep writing fanfics even though this is not my forte. This will be the same day but with Amy's POV and a little more insight on what really happened. Enjoy! :D**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors**

 **And again:**

 **I own nothing, everything about The Big Bang Theory belongs to Bill Prady, and Chuck Lorre, and Warner Bros.**

 **AMY'S POV**

Amy woke up with Sheldon's arms wrapped around her, and their legs intertwined. She loved this feeling – waking up next to her fiancé, and cuddling (even though Sheldon wanted to build a pillow wall when they first moved in together, they eventually find themselves in a cuddling position every morning and staying that way for a few minutes or hours)

She let out a sigh of relief before deciding to quietly get out of bed, careful not to wake Sheldon up.

But he was already awake and wouldn't let her go as he hugged her even tighter.

"Just a few more minutes please." he said sleepily, with his voice a little hoarse which Amy found so sexy.

"Fine." she surrendered, trying to sound like she doesn't enjoy these cuddling sessions but failing terribly at it.

"Good morning, Amy." Sheldon greeted as he kissed her nose making her smile even wider.

"Good morning, cuddes. Did you sleep well?"

"I always sleep well when I'm with you." he said, while his eyes are still closed, taking in every moment of them being together and ignoring the fact that Amy, again, called him cuddles.

He rarely shows his affection for her but when he does, he really becomes a hippy, Amy thought as she smiled at his confession.

And that's how this morning went– it was the perfect start for a perfect day.

Until everything went downhill.

She had everything perfectly planned – stop by Stuart's comic book store, go back to Caltech just in time for her to get Sheldon and go home with him to show him her surprise.

But sometimes unpleasant things happen.

She was working in her lab when she heard a knock distinctively different from the three repetitive knocks that she was used to.

"Hello, Amy. Are you busy?"

Standing in the hallway was Barry Kripke – Sheldon's biggest rival.

Amy remembered that Sheldon got angry before when she helped Barry with his paper but she just brushed it off because she has no intention to have any other affair with Barry except helping him as a scientist.

"Hello, Barry. What can I do for you?"

"Remember that time when you helped me with my paper? I might have another idea about it and I think it would be best if we could collaborate on the research paper together."

"Really? What do you have in mind?"

"I think it'd be best if we discuss it during lunch. Do you have any plans?"

"Oh, okay. I don't, actually." Amy smiled as she's already removing her lab coat and went with him to the cafeteria. She was glad that she wasn't going to have lunch alone; Having lunch alone is not a big deal, she just feels lonely sometimes but she doesn't want to seem too needy to ask Sheldon to accompany her every single time.

And that's how Sheldon saw them – planning about their new paper together.

Then the weirdest thing happened; Sheldon wanted to have an impromptu lunch date with her which has never happened before. Amy found it sweet but she was really interested in Barry's idea that she had to refuse Sheldon.

She felt really bad but she remembered her surprise for him when Stuart texted her a little after lunch time.

 **From: Stuart**

 **Amy, it's here. It arrived today. Could you come by and get it?**

She beamed at the message. She was waiting for it for weeks. She knew Sheldon would love it.

Her gift was a pair of four-day pass tickets for this year's Comic Con. She wanted to spend it with him because she felt bad that he didn't get to go last year and that she refused to go with him.

She's not really a fan of those. But then them getting engaged was a really huge step for Sheldon and she wanted to give this gift to him as a token of appreciation and of course to show her love to her soon-to-be husband.

She asked the tickets to be delivered to Stuart's comic book store because she knew that Sheldon always checks their mail. She feared that her surprise would be ruined if he saw it beforehand.

She wanted to tell him after work because today is a special day.

She knew that even with Sheldon's eidetic memory, he won't remember what today was.

It was the anniversary of when they started to collaborate on their project together.

Even without an eidetic memory, Amy takes note of every progress in their relationship.

She knows that Sheldon working with someone meant a big deal because he was always disregarding her ideas, and saying that neurobiology is just a "science of yucky things" that's why it really meant a lot that Sheldon wanted to collaborate with her – even though they've fought a lot during that day.

And so with her plan in mind, she went off to Stuart's comic book store a few hours later.

But she didn't get there right away. On the way there, there was a huge traffic jam because of an accident, which made her arrive at the book store a lot later than she anticipated.

She wanted to just stop by and quickly get the tickets but didn't want to seem rude, so she chatted with Stuart for a little while, thanking him for all his help for keeping her surprise a secret.

And that's when Sheldon came with Leonard.

She was surprised when she felt a warm body behind her and thought it was a creep but was relieved she saw those ocean blue eyes that captured her heart ever since she first saw them.

But she felt that Sheldon was angry. He uses that tone of voice only when he's angry. And so wanting to make things right, she pulled him to the car and they went home before things get ugly. She was so nervous about him finding out about the tickets that she stuttered when he asked what she was doing there. She hopes that her surprise will sooth his anger.

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Hehe. Let me know in the reviews!!**

 **I'm not yet sure if I'll post one last chapter or two more – but the next one will be what happens in their apartment when Sheldon finally learns about the surprise. (May contain some angst, who knows?)**

 **Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you again!!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

**A/N: (Possibly the last chapter! Before I go on a semi-hiatus on fanfic writing) I hope you guys like this chapter; it's based on a personal experience, well not all of it but the inspiration from this chapter came from that. Thank you for waiting!! I hope this is worth the wait hehe.**

 **WARNING: Kind of an angst ahead. But just trust me LOL xP**

 **And I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors.**

 **And again:**

 **I own nothing, everything about The Big Bang Theory belongs to Bill Prady, and Chuck Lorre, and Warner Bros.**

When they finally got home to their apartment, Amy was so excited to show her surprise to Sheldon when..

"Why do you go around showing off your bosoms and bottoms to others?!"

Sheldon almost yelled, which he didn't mean to but he was so furious and mad at Amy for not telling him what's going on that he ended up doing it.

Amy was startled. She knew it bothered Sheldon that she was working with Kripke. But it meant nothing to her. And she wasn't showing off anything – **_there's hardly anything to show!_** She thought.

"What do you mean, showing off my bosoms and bottoms? When did I do that??"

Amy started to get annoyed, how dare he accuse her of that.

He always makes a big deal when she works with Kripke; as if she would really consider replacing Sheldon with him.

She rolled her eyes at the thought – she only loves Sheldon. He doesn't need to be insecure with these other guys.

She remembered that time when they broke up and went to the aquarium together; the first question that he asked her (without the help of the list) was if she had coitus with anyone that she dated. What does he think of her?! She only wanted Sheldon. To be her first. To be her last. But he was so tiring to be in a relationship with before; he was so immature, and she felt like he wasn't giving any effort on their relationship.

But they're past that now, right? He has changed for the better, right? He is matured now.. Right?

"Every creepy guy in the comic book store was staring at you Amy! I saw them. And why are you even there?! You don't like comic books nor do you like action figures. Are you there for Stuart? I think it's kind of inappropriate for you as a to-be married woman to go around flirting with every guy in Pasadena! And why were you with Kripke? Did you finally agree to go on a date with him after his continuous pestering?"

Sheldon asked, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

Amy felt her face getting hotter.

"WHAT THE HELL, Sheldon?! Why are you being so petty?? And flirting? Really? Do you think I'm that kind of woman?! Do you think I want to sleep with every guy in Pasadena? After all these years do you still not trust me? Do you think I'd rather be with Stuart, or Barry even after having spent those years with you and agreeing to marry you?"

She felt tears coming from her eyes and despite trying to hold it back they still rolled down her cheeks.

Sheldon felt a pang of guilt. He respects Amy so much, but sometimes he just feels really insecure. Deep down he knows Amy can get whoever guy she wants and he knows that he doesn't deserve her.

She's too brilliant, too kind, too understanding, too selfless for him. And he knows there's a better guy out there who will make her happier than she is with him right now. But he loves her and he hopes that that's enough.

Amy started to answer, sniffling;

"To answer your question: I was with Barry because he had a really good idea and wanted to collaborate on a paper together which meant nothing special to me! I was only helping a fellow scientist like I said before. Barry's idea is really good, and I wanted to hear more of it before considering working with him. And why was I at the comic book store??" She asked, while grabbing her purse and getting the tickets.

"Here." She showed it to him. "I got these stupid Comic Con tickets as a surpise for you, to show you how much I love you. But I guess I'm just a tramp to you." She threw the tickets on the floor, together with her purse and started to make her way out of the apartment.

Sheldon grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug which she didn't respond to.

"I'm sorry Amy."

Sheldon almost whispered. He felt really guilty of accusing her. And he was mad at himself that he made Amy think less of herself. She was brilliant, kind, and she's worth more than that T- word that she used.

"Why do you have to make me feel like I'm a.." Amy said, now really crying.

"Shh.. You're not that. You're brilliant, you're beautiful, you're kind, you're wonderful, you're selfless. You're so much more than that. And I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I never meant to. I guess I'm just really scared knowing that there's many guys out there who are better than me and who deserves you more than me. Because I don't deserve you, I don't deserve your kindness, I don't deserve your marvel."

Sheldon said while stroking Amy's hair and calming her down.

He nuzzled his nose onto her hair and smelled her dandruff shampoo which he loved so much. It smelled like vanilla which always calms him down.

"I'm sorry." He said for the third time.

Amy looked at his face – she saw the sadness and regret in his eyes.

She doesn't like it when they fight, it really hurts her and she knows that it hurts Sheldon too.

"I'm sorry too, Sheldon. If I didn't tell you right away why I was at Stuart's. But I wanted to surprise you, and I know you hate surprises. But I thought you'd love my surprise.." She said to a whisper.

Sheldon let go of her which she momentarily got confused of but saw Sheldon picking up the tickets and putting it on the coffee table before hugging her again.

"I love it. Thank you, Amy. You're the best. I don't know what I did to deserve you, to deserve this happiness."

Amy smiled at his confession and hugged him back, tightly.

"I'm glad you love it. I can finally go with you to Comic Con which you wanted last year and we can spend the week together. And stop saying that you don't deserve me. We deserve each other because we're perfect for each other. 8.2, remember?" She smiled at him – the smile that Sheldon can never resist.

"I think there's no better way to spend Comic Con weekend than to spend it with you. I love you, Amy."

Sheldon kissed her; quickly at first, then kissed her again but passionately for the second time.

"I love you too, Sheldon."

Amy said, kissing him one more time before grabbing his hand and pulling him to their bedroom.

"Come on, I want to show you that you're the only one I love and you don't need to be insecure of other guys."

 **A/N: And that's it!! Hehe. Thank you for all the alerts, reviews, favorites on this story! (Tell me if you guys want an extra chapter of what happens in the bedroom *wink wink* LOL!) And I'll try to write it when I have extra time.**

 **Again, reviews are much appreciated!!**

 **I will go on a fanfic writing hiatus after this for roughly 3 months. Please wait for me! (Or after the next chapter, if people will like for me to write it hehe!) Again, thank you all for supporting me on my writings, it really motivates me to continue.**


End file.
